


We're giving her all we've got, Captain!

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Homestuck, Star Trek
Genre: Gen, LARPing, Star Trek: TNG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only been a month, but there's only so much you can do to the pass the time when you're traveling through a crack in the universe to get to another universe, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're giving her all we've got, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as familiar with Star Trek lingo, so if I've used any words wrong, or missed something, let me know!

_Space: The Final Frontier. These are the Voyages of the Starship-_

"Are you really going to do the  _entire_ speech, Jade?”

"i thought it might set the mood for the game, john!" Her ears fluttered earnestly, but with excitement. She could hardly hide her excitement now that she had puppy ears. 

John stared at her and shook his head. John wasn’t particularly fond of this sort of pass time. Pretending and dress up seemed a little…. childish. Still, Jade was his friend and she’d played a lot of videogames she wasn’t necessarily into. Also, she’d probably seen Ghostbusters at least twice a week since they started on this journey through space so he owed her. 

"fine, i won’t do the speech."

Jade stared into the abyss, leaning back into the Captain’s chair of their vessel. (It was so cool that they got a space battle ship! It had so much potential!) Time to get back into character. She wiggled for a moment in her seat and looked up stoically.

"ensign jaspersprite, please take us down to warp 4."

"Meowst furtently, Captain Harley."

"Hoo-hoo," Nanasprite said from the communications station. "We’re being hailed, Captain! Hoo-hoo!"

"bring them up on the screen."

Davesprite pulled on his red shirt, sharing several times that it was for ironic purposes.  He smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. “Real cool, Harley. Real cool.”

She never mentioned how many times she would stand at the helm when she was alone and pretend she was the Captain and that they were exploring the universe. Because honestly thought she’d never been on any sort of road trip or journey, she was sure the ones that were the most exciting were the ones where you didn’t know where you were going. Instead, they knew their exact destination, and exactly how long it would take. Not really a recipe for adventure. 

Still, she could try. 

"It’s the Borg, Captain Harley, Hoo!"

"oh no!!! Mr. Egbert, fire the torpedos!"

"yes, Captain…" He was slightly unenthusiastic, but that didn’t stop Jade. Not one bit.

"it’s not working, Captain," Davesprite said as they all threw themselves to the left as they got hit. 

"Jaspersprite, we have to run." She was grave and her lay flat as she stared straight ahead into space.

What could she say? She was raised by a dog and so she never learned that at some point you grow out of playing games of pretend. 

She slammed a fist on the armrest of her chair.

"Now Ensign, Warp factor 7!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea that Jade really likes to play pretend games and nobody tells her she's too old because she grew up on an island by herself for 13 years and just sort of would make up stories and act them out.


End file.
